Sacrifício
by Gabi Sonserina
Summary: A vida é feita de sacrifícios. A última conversa de Remus e Tonks antes da Batalha Final.


**N/A – As partes do livro em NEGRITO foram retiradas do livro "Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte". Essa é a minha primeira "Lupin/Tonks", apesar de já ter escrito sobre o filho deles, Teddy. **

**Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!**

**Sacrifício.**

A noite havia caído. Um silêncio desagradável pairava sobre a casa, deixando o ar um tanto pesado. Remus Lupin tentava aliviar a tensão de uma guerra, lendo pela décima vez "Convivendo Com a Licantropia". Suspirou derrotado, desistido de tentar fugir da realidade e, com um aceno da varinha, recolocou o livro na estante. Os últimos meses haviam sido, com certeza, os mais felizes de sua vida. Passara por uma experiência incrível, vira um filho nascer, seu filho, o fruto do amor que mudara sua vida.

_Flashback_

_Estava sentado em um dos elegantes sofás de couro de dragão da sala de Muriel (parente dos Weasley), gravando mais uma edição do Observatório Potter, quando um patrono em forma de raposa adentrou o aposento. Reconheceu a voz de Andrômeda Tonks na hora._

"_Remus, venha logo. O bebê está nascendo!"_

_Lupin ficara absolutamente imóvel devido ao choque que a notícia lhe causara. Precisou de um tapa de Arthur para voltar à realidade._

– _Vá! Não se esqueça de nos avisar quando ele nascer!_

_Aparatou na porta da casa dos Tonks. Não teve nem tempo de chamar pela sogra, pois Andrômeda já o esperava no pequeno jardim._

– _Ainda bem que você chegou. Eles estão lá em cima. – disse, sorrindo._

_Subiram. Tonks estava deitada em sua cama, envolta em alguns cobertores, segurando um pequeno embrulho. _

– _É um menino. – disse com a voz falha. – Venha... venha ver o nosso filho, Remus._

_Andrômeda saiu do quarto, dando-lhes um pouco mais de privacidade. Mais tarde voltaria para ver o neto. Lupin se aproximou um pouco mais e sentou-se ao lado de Tonks. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e olhou para o embrulhinho. Um bebê de cabelos claros dormia profundamente nos braços da mãe, o peito subindo e descendo devido à sua respiração lenta e profunda. Uma lágrima teimou em cair e Remus permitiu. Essa, com certeza, seria sua melhor lembrança. _

– _E ele é metamorfamago também. Olhe. – disse Dora._

_Os cabelos do menino iam mudando lentamente, do castanho claro que Remus encontrara inicialmente, para um ruivo típico dos Weasley._

– _Está parecendo o Rony. – riu Tonks._

– _É, Teddy tem muito o que aprender com você a respeito das transformações. – disse Remus em tom casual._

_Tonks virou-se rapidamente, sua expressão era de extrema surprese ao ouvir o nome do pai, morto há poucos meses nas mãos de sequestradores. Sorriu, várias lágrimas percorrendo sua face._

– _Você..._

– _Achei que seria um bom nome pra ele. Gosta?_

_Nymphadora beijou-lhe os lábios delicadamente. O casal olhou para o pequeno bebê e Remus disse:_

– _Bem vindo ao mundo, Teddy._

_Fim do Flashback_

De repente, um lince prateado irrompeu as paredes da sala de estar, revelando a voz de um Kingsley muito alarmado.

"Remus. Aconteceu. Ele está vindo, invadirá Hogwarts essa noite. Harry já está aqui, precisamos da sua ajuda. Aparate direto em Hogsmead, entre no Cabeça de Javali e fale com Aberforth, ele está com uma passagem para a Sala Precisa, pelo que fui informado."

Antes mesmo que Lupin pudesse processar a informação que acabara de ouvir, escutou passos abafados às suas costas. Ao virar-se, viu Tonks descer as escadas com o pequeno Teddy em seus braços.

– Remus, ouvi vozes, o que aconteceu? – perguntou em um tom casual.

– Kingsley. Um patrono. – sussurrou. Não conseguia dizer mais nada.

Nymphadora colocou o filho em um cestinho amarelo em cima de uma poltrona gasta e virou-se para o marido, ligeiramente preocupada.

– E o que ele dizia? Remus, o que ele dizia? – questionou impaciente, apesar de já saber a resposta.

Em um gesto repentino, Lupin a abraçou com força e ela o retribuiu com a mesma intensidade. De alguma forma, sabiam que o pior estava para acontecer. Remus não podia soltá-la, não podia perdê-la, não agora. Não agora que conquistara a felicidade tão desejada. Não agora que tinha um filho, não podia deixá-lo, não é isso que um pai responsável faz! Um pai responsável deve ficar e ver seu filho crescer feliz e saudável e que se dane o resto do mundo! Pensou em James e Lily. Pensou no quanto os amigos tinham se empenhado para proteger seu único filho a todo custo, nem que isso os tirasse a vida. Isso era o certo. Dar a vida para que Teddy e Dora pudessem viver em um mundo de paz, sem guerras, sem perdas.

Soltou Tonks e disse, ainda com um nó na garganta:

– Harry voltou para Hogwarts. E Voldemort está reunindo tropas. Teremos uma batalha esta noite.

A moça demorou também alguns instantes, digerindo lentamente a notícia. Por fim disse:

– Ótimo. Só me de um minuto para trocar Teddy e deixá-lo na casa da minha mãe, então aparataremos em Hogwarts e...

-O quê!– exclamou. – Não! Dora, você vai pra casa da sua mãe e vai ficar lá com Teddy!

Ela cruzou os braços indignada.

– Remus, você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar que vá sozinho a Hogwarts sem ao menos saber se vai voltar?

– Só quero que fique em segurança, Nymphadora! – ralhou. – Por Merlin, e se morrermos? Quem ficará com Teddy? Ele precisa da mãe, Dora.

Lupin estava quase implorando, mas isso não seria suficiente para Tonks.

– Não, Remus. Eu vou com você.

– Dora, por favor. Eu não posso perder você.

E dizendo isso, Lupin a beijou. Um beijo terno, calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo apaixonado. No fundo ele sabia, sabia que seria seu último beijo. Mas valera a pena, afinal, estaria protegendo as pessoas que mais amava na vida.

Após o beijo, Nymphadora disse, derrotada:

– Ok, vou para a casa da minha mãe.

Lupin foi até o cesto e pegou o filho no colo.

– Filho, sei que não deve estar entendendo uma palavra do que vou dizer, mas mesmo assim quero que saiba que o papai te amo muito. Você é a coisinha de cabelo azul mais linda desse mundo. Teddy, essa pode ser a última vez que você me vê. Não porque eu quero, não tenho escolha. Eu sinto muito, filho. Sinto muito por talvez não poder te ver crescer e dar o amor que você tanto merece. Ma você sempre terá a sua mãe e a sua vó do seu lado. – Teddy realmente não entendia o que Remus estava dizendo, mas sentia que algo não ia bem e que seu pai estava triste. Começou a agitar as mãozinhas para os lados e a chorar. Aquilo definitivamente partira o coração do lobisomem.

Lupin beijou-lhe a cabeça e o entregou a Dora, que também chorava. Pegou sua capa e a varinha e caminho até a porta. Antes de ir, virou-se para os dois e disse:

– Eu amo vocês.

Saiu, com um sorriso no rosto. Sim, essa seria a última vez que veria sua família. Não sabia como, apenas sentia. Mas também sentia que valeria apena, já que daria sua vida em troca das pessoas que mais amava, assim como fizeram James e Lily, há 16 anos.

Nymphadora, após recuperar-se com a partida do marido, terminou de arrumar Teddy e suas coisas e, com um aperto no peito, aparatou em frente ao portão da casa dos Tonks.

Ao chegar em frente ao portão da nostálgica casa de seus pais, bateu com urgência na porta.

– Mãe, sou eu, Dora!

Ouviu a voz abafada de sua mãe, do outro lado da porta.

– Prove. Identifique-se!

– Meu nome competo é Nymphadora Black Tonks Lupin, casada com o lobisomem Remus Lupin, metamorfamaga, tenho um filho também metamorfamago Teddy Lupin, auror, membro da Ordem da Fênix, desastrada e ex-Hufflepuff. Posso entrar agora? – disse depressa.

A porta se abriu revelando uma Andrômeda muito preocupada. A mulher puxou-os para dentro, trancou a porta e os abraçou com força. Logo pegou Teddy, que esticava os bracinhos pedindo o colo da avó.

– O que aconteceu, o que fazem aqui? – perguntou. – Cadê o Remus?

Tonks começou a chorar.

Andrômeda logo disse:

– Não me diga que ele lhe abandonou novamente! Aquele pilantra, agora sim eu mato ele e...

– Não! Mãe, Remus não fez nada disso, quer parar de implicar com ele?

– Você fala como se eu não tivesse motivos. Se não foi isso, o que aconteceu?

A filha respirou fundo e deu inicio às explicações.

– Acabamos de receber um patrono de Kingsley. Harry voltou para Hogwarts e Voldemort e seus Comensais estão se preparando para atacar a escola. Remus foi lutar.

Andrômeda encaminhou a filha ao sofá mais próximo e limpou-lhe as lágrimas com os dedos.

– Eu sinto muito, filha. – disse com sinceridade.

– Ele não me deixou ir. Disse que era muito perigoso, que se ele morresse, Teddy ainda teria a mim.

– E ele está certíssimo! – falou, totalmente de acordo com o genro, mas, ao ver a expressão sofrida da filha, acrescentou:– Mas não sei por quanto tempo aguentaria prender você aqui, do jeito que é teimosa. Vá, eu fico com Teddy.

– É... é sério?

– Claro! Você é muito temperamental, acho que puxou o seu pai. Não ia conseguir manter você aqui nem com a ajuda de uma varinha, quem dirá com palavras. – disse Andrômeda sorrindo tristemente.

Nymphadora, ainda um pouco surpresa com a decisão da mãe, abraçou-a. Pegou o filho no colo e disse:

– Obrigada, eu te amo. Mãe, se alguma coisa acontecer a mim e ao Remus, promete cuidar do Teddy?

– Ora minha filha, é claro que sim! Ele é meu neto, vou sempre protegê-lo. Mas nada vai acontecer, meu amor, fique tranquila.

Tonks virou-se para o filho que brincava com os dedinhos do pé, alheio à situação.

– Meu amor, agora você vai ficar com a vovó, está bem? A mamãe vai se encontrar com o papai, ok? – mais uma vez, percebendo o tom de tristeza na voz da mãe, o menino começou a chorar, mudando os cabelos para um tom cinza escuro. – Teddy, não chore! Querido, não chore senão eu choro junto!

Andrômeda, vendo que Nymphadora começara a perder as forças, pegou o garoto novamente.

– Vá, deixe-o comigo.

Dora pegou sua varinha e saiu pela porta da frente. Sem forças para olhar para trás, desaparatou.

Nymphadora aparatou direto em Hogsmead, na porta do Cabeça de Javali e bateu depressa na porta. Após a identificação, foi recebida pelo irmão mais novo de Dumbledore.

– Você é a esposa do Lupin, não é? Alvo me falou de você e seu casamento arriscado. Adorava romances e todas essa coisas melosas, meu irmão. – disse – Não acabou de ter um bebê, o que está fazendo aqui?

– Vim me encontrar com Remus, não posso deixá-lo lutar sozinho. Senhor Dumbledore, como posso entrar em Hogwarts?

Aberforth deu um pesado suspiro.

– Um bando de tolos, é isso que são. Que idéia, em vez de ficar em casa cuidando da própria segurança e a do filho, prefere vir brincar de suicida ao lado do marido. Receio que tenha aprendido esse estilo de vida com Alvo, estou certo?

– Desculpe, mas não estou com tempo para discutir meus princípios com o senhor. – disse Tonks, firme. – Apenas me mostre a passagem.

O senhor de barba e longos cabelos grisalhos, muito parecido com o ex-diretor de Hogwarts mostrou-lhe a passagem pelo quadro de Ariana. A moça agradeceu e rumou à Sala Precisa.

Ao chegar ao outro lado encontrou o aposento quase vazio, sendo ocupado apenas por vê-la chegar, a ruiva correu para abraçá-la.

– Tonks, que bom ver você!

– É muito bom te ver também, Ginny. Onde estão os outros?

– Não sei. – respondeu aflita – Me mandaram ficar aqui porque sou menor de idade. Não querem que eu lute.

Dora olhou para Ginny compreensiva, sabia que ela a ruiva passavam pela mesma situação. Ouviram um ruído. O quadro de Ariana novamente se abrira para a Sra. Longbottom que logo disse:

– Onde está meu neto?

– Não sabemos, parece que está ajudando na batalha. – respondeu Ginny.

Outro ruído. Desta vez quem o fizera fora Harry, entrando apressado na sala pela porta da frente.

– **Ah Potter. – disse a avó de Neville. – Você pode nos pôr a par do que está acontecendo.**

– **Estão todos ok? – perguntaram Ginny e Tonks ao mesmo tempo.**

– **Até onde sabemos. Ainda tem gente indo para o Cabeça de Javali?**

– **Fui a última a atravessá-la – respondeu a Sra. Longbottom – Lacrei-a, acho insensato mantê-la aberta agora que Aberforth deixou o bar. Você viu meu neto?**

– **Está lutando . – informou Harry.**

– **Certamente. – disse a velha senhora, orgulhosa. Com licença, preciso ir ajudá-lo.**

**Com surpreendente rapidez, ela se dirigiu à escada de pedra. Harry olhou para Tonks.**

– **Pensei que você estivesse com o Teddy na casa da sua mãe.**

– **Não aguentei ficar sem saber... – disse Tonks aflita. – Minha mãe cuidará dele.**

E então fez a pergunta que estava entalada em sua garganta.

– **Você viu Remus?**

– **Ele estava planejando levar um grupo de combatentes para os jardins.**

**Sem dizer mais nada, Tonks saiu correndo. **Precisava encontrá-lo, saber se estava bem. De repente, Ginny já a alcançara. Sem trocar uma palavra, as duas percorreram apressadas, passando por vários combates, desviando de vários feitiços.

– Ginny.

– Diga.

– Me promete uma coisa?

– Claro. – disse a ruiva, estuporando um comensal que se aproximava.

– Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo e com o Remus, promete que vai ajudar o Harry e a minha mãe a cuidar do Teddy?

A garota olhou-a com uma estranha feição.

– Cla... claro, Tonks. Claro que sim. Mas não vai acontecer nada, tudo vai acabar bem. – respondeu quase gritando, devido ao barulho constante de estrondos.

Chegaram a uma janela. A cena dos jardins deixou as duas bruxas chocadas. Vários corpos estirados no chão, sem vida, pessoas gritando e correndo tentando proteger parentes e amigos, aranhas gigantes atacando, até mesmo gigantes andando de um lado para o outro, destruindo tudo que estava em seu caminho.

**Gina lançou um feitiço certeiro contra um grupo de combatentes embaixo.**

– **Boa menina! – berrou um vulto que corria pela poeira ao encontro delas, Aberforth, seus cabelos grisalhos esvoaçando, liderando um pequeno grupo de estudantes. – Parece que eles estão rompendo as ameias do norte do castelo, trouxeram gigantes aliados!**

– **Você viu Remus? – gritou Tonks para ele.**

– **Estava duelando com Dolohov. – gritou Aberforth. – Depois não o vi mais!**

– **Tonks. – disse Ginny. – Tonks, tenho certeza que ele está ok...**

Mas Nymphadora nem esperou a ruiva terminar a frase, já saíra correndo para procurar o marido. Passou por vários corredores destruídos, duelou com alguns comensais da morte. Finalmente, de um parapeito em pedaços viu Remus, dando combate a Dolohov no andar de baixo. Ouviu o comensal, já sem mascara gritar:

– Isso é tudo que consegue fazer lobinho?

Remus não se deixou levar pela provocação.

– Acha mesmo que com esses míseros feitiços vai fazer alguma diferença aqui? – tentou Dolohov mais uma vez. – Por que não ficou em casa com sua mulher traidora de sangue e seu filhote de aberração?

Aquilo fora demais para o lobisomem. Os segundos de distração trazidos pelas imagens dos rostos de Teddy e Dora foram suficientes para dar a chance ao comensal derrotar Lupin. Com um golpe certeiro, acertou a Avada Kedavra bem no peito de seu adversário.

– REMUS, NÃO! – gritou Dora, assustada.

Remus caiu imóvel, totalmente sem vida, enquanto Dolohov procurava outra vítima. O mundo de Tonks desabou, suas pernas fraquejaram, junto com seu coração. Lembrou-se de todos os momentos que tiveram juntos: quando se conheceram no Largo Grimmauld, de seu casamento, o nascimento de Teddy, tudo. Desceu as escadas entorpecida e ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo de Lupin. Tocou seu rosto, já frio e pálido. Deixou as lágrimas correrem e, numa última tentativa, encostou a cabeça em seu peito, mesmo sabendo que não ouviria mais nada. Puxou com um pouco de dificuldade o corpo do marido para um lugar um pouco mais isolado, entre duas colunas, o pelo menos, o que restara delas e ficou velando-o.

Passado alguns minutos, ouviu uma risada aguda e fria, muito conhecida. Virou-se, ainda ajoelhada ao lado de Lupin e se deparou com Bellatrix Lestrange rindo descontroladamente.

– Que cena mais comovente! – exclamou debochada. – Seu lobo foi abatido, sobrinha?

Tonks logo se levantou, atirando um feitiço sem pensar duas vezes. Bellatrix se defendeu facilmente. Estava na cara que Dora não estava em condições de duelar. Percebendo isso a mais velha disse:

– O que foi? Pensei que fosse uma boa auror do ministério, mas pelo visto Moody falava demais.

Tonks tentou mais uma vez, mas Bella revidou acertando a sobrinha que caiu no chão de joelhos, ofegante.

– Cale a boca! – gritou a metamorfamaga, já irada.

– Que modos são esses? Não é à toa que é filha daquele sangue ruim estúpido com a vaca traidora de sangue que é a minha irmã.

– JÁ DISSE PRA CALAR A BOCA! – urrou Tonks, iniciando um combate.

Enquanto duelavam, Bellatrix disse provocante:

– Está na hora de podar de uma vez a árvore genealógica dos Black! Não se preocupe, mandarei lembranças à sua mãe e ao seu filhote de lobisomem quando for acabar com eles também!

Tonks cambaleou um pouco.

– Não... eles não. Por favor.

– Adeus querida.

E com um último aceno da varinha, derrubou Nymphadora no chão sem vida, ao lado do marido.

Molly e Ginny caminhavam pelos corredores destruídos de Hogwarts, Voldemort acabara de dar uma trégua de uma hora para retirarem os corpos e as duas Weasley procuravam sinal de amigos feridos ou mortos. Ao virarem a esquina de um corredor totalmente destruído, Ginny viu os corpos de Remus e Tonks no chão.

– Não! – exclamou correndo ao encontro dos amigos mortos, com a mãe vindo logo atrás.

– Que desastre! Eram tão jovens, tinham um filho pra criar. – disse Molly chorosa. – Pobre Andrômeda, pobre Teddy!

Logo escutaram passos. Arthur e Kingsley vinham ao encontro das duas, seguidos por Percy amparando um George muito abalado e pálido.

– Mo... Molly... – balbuciou Arthur.

– Ah querido. – disse a senhora, correndo para os braços do marido. – O que aconteceu?

– Molly... é o Fred.

– O que tem ele? – disse preocupada. – Cadê o seu irmão, George?

– Ele está morto, mãe. – sussurrou Percy.

Molly começou a soluçar nos braços de Arthur, que também chorava. George se juntou a eles. Percy foi logo amparar a irmã mais nova que estava em choque.

Ginny, ainda confortada pelo irmão mais velho perguntou:

– Onde ele está?

– Lá em baixo com Bill e Fleur.

A ruiva virou-se para Kingsley.

– Remus e Tonks também estão mortos. – avisou apontando para os corpos.

O moreno suspirou.

– Sinto muito. Avisaremos Andrômeda ao amanhecer. Me ajuda a carregá-los, Percy?

Os dois conjuraram macas e desceram com os corpos direto para o Salão Principal.

O sol havia acabado de nascer quando Andrômeda Tonks recebeu um patrono avisando a queda do Lorde das Trevas e a morte de Remus e Nymphadora.

Apesar de chorar compulsivamente e sentir a dor de perder uma filha, sabia que havia feito a escolha certa ao deixar Nymphadora ir lutar. Afinal, a filha não morrera em vão. Teddy estava lá, são e salvo e ela faria tudo para que o sacrifício dos Lupin valesse à pena.

****

**N/A – Queria agradecer a todos por terem lido a fanfiction. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. Ela foi bem trabalhosa, o personagem do Remus é bem complexo, mas acho que me saí bem para uma primeira vez nesse shipper.**

**Eu gosto bastante deles juntos, acho que se completam e (não me batam) achei interessante a J. matá-los no final, passou uma ideia de que os laços do Teddy com o Harry seriam bem mais fortes, já que eles tem "esse comum", os dois perderam os pais muitos novos.**

**Novamente muito obrigada e não se esqueçam de deixar comentários. Eles me fazem muito feliz! =D**


End file.
